


Let it Rain Coffee

by svpervalors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Depression, F/M, Injured Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is sad, Mike is a cop, PTSD, but also some fluff, but they still have a lot of cute moments, past kara danvers/william dey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpervalors/pseuds/svpervalors
Summary: After a bad accident, Kara's life drastically changes and seems to be slowly falling apart. On one of her usual "escapes", she meets - or rather just sees - a young man named Mike. And then she sees him again. And again. And again and again. After seeing him for the sixth time in a same week, Kara finally decides to approach him to find out why he is stalking her. But is he really a stalker or is something weirder going on there?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Mike Matthews
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37





	1. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new friendships are about to be made

_“No way!” said Kara. She took a strawberry from her fruit salad and threw it at Will. “Harry Potter is definitely better than Percy Jackson.”_

_“What? Rubbish!” said her boyfriend and took the strawberry from his lap. He laughed and threw it back at Kara. „ And stop throwing food at me, they’re gonna kick us out of here! “_

Kara, a twenty-seven-year-old woman with stunning blue eyes and blond long hair was sitting alone by the window in one of her favorite cafes, watching as the people and cars on the street passed by. She founded the busy life in the big city somehow calming.

The cafe door opened slowly and the bell filled the entire place with a melodic ring. Mike, a twenty-six-year-old detective with big blue eyes and messy brown hair, came into the cafe with his nephew Aiden, a nine-year-old boy with dark blond hair and gray eyes.

They sat down at one of the more distant tables and grabbed a menu, trying to choose something for breakfast. Mike ordered black sugar-free coffee with a serving of pancakes, and Aiden ordered a hot chocolate with some waffles. Today Mike had a day off and wanted to spend some time with his nephew. With a job like his, it rarely happened for him to take breaks.

Aiden asked if the plans to go to the movies, and then go eat some ice cream were still up and his uncle nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. The boy couldn't hide his big smile.

They continued to eat their breakfast quietly. Mike was reading the newspaper he had bought on arrival, and Aiden began looking around. He had fun doing it when there was nothing else to do. He noticed a young couple laughing and taking pictures of each other. There was a group of friends who were debating and Aiden had a feeling one of the boys would soon take a glass of water and pour it on the head of another. To be honest, the boy wanted to see this happening.

There were a lot of different people in the café, but the boy's eyes stopped on a woman sitting alone by the window. She was holding a cup of tea in her hands, but it seemed she hadn't drunk a sip of it, although there was no more steam coming out of the tea. The mysterious woman was staring sadly out the window at the passing people.

"Hey, Uncle Mike?" said the boy.

"Yes," Mike said, putting the newspaper down.

"Do you see that woman by the window?" The man turned and threw a quick glance at the woman, then looked back at Aiden.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think she's sad?"

"I don’t know. She might be having a bad day. We all have bad days.” Mike guessed.

"Do you think we should talk to her? Ask her if she is okay?" the boy asked, but his question sounded more like a prompting.

"No, I think the woman wants to be left alone," the man replied.

He continued to read his newspaper and shortly afterward his phone rang. The man pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller. Mike stood up and ran outside to talk to the man, telling Aiden to stay there.

The boy waited until his uncle could no longer see him and slowly approached the mysterious woman. He loudly pulled a chair from one of the empty tables and climbed on it. Although all the noise and all the looks he had attracted, the woman still seem to not notice the boy approaching. She seemed deep in her thoughts and didn’t move her eyes from the cars and people passing by outside.

_“You’re saying that as if that has never happened before” they both laughed._

_“You’re such an annoying child sometimes, you know that, right?”_

_“Isn’t that one of the reasons why you love me anyway?” Kara smirked._

"Excuse me," Aiden began. That got Kara out of the trance she had fallen into. She turned and noticed that a little boy was seated next to her.

"Yeah? Can I help you with something? ” she smiled warmly.

"No. I was just wondering why you look so sad."

This question surprised Kara and left her speechless. She didn't know how to answer. She had no intention of telling her whole tragic story to a stranger, but she didn't want to be rude to a child either. The woman sighed.

"I'm just having a bad day, nothing serious, but thanks for the concern."

Aiden reached his pocket, pulled out a karamel candy and handed it to her.

"It should help. It always helped me. "

"Thank you!" the woman smiled.

Seconds after that behind the boy appeared a tall figure of a man.

“Aiden, I told you not to move,” said Mike.

"Sorry!"

"We’re gonna talk about this later” Mike turned to Kara. “I want to apologize to you"

"Oh, no problem. Honestly, a little company was actually pretty nice” the woman laughed and turned to Aiden. “So thank you, Aiden!”

“No problem…”

“It’s Kara” she smiled.

Suddenly, a woman about thirty years old with short brunette hair and brown eyes came into the café. She started looking around and when she caught a glimpse of Kara, she rushed over and gave her a tight hug. Mike and Aiden took their cue and returned to their table.

"Kara, I was so worried about you!" the brunette woman finally let go of the hug. "You can't just disappear like that without saying something or at least leaving a note. I’m your big sister, you should've at least tell me."

"I'm sorry, Alex…" Kara said, looking down at her cup of tea, trying hard not to meet Alex’s eyes. She could feel how worried her sister was and felt guilty.

"Look, Kara" Alex sat down in the chair Aiden had pulled earlier and put her hand on her little sister’s. "I understand it must be a hard time for you, but next time when you decide to go somewhere for a few days, let someone know."

Kara nodded silently, still looking down her drink. She didn’t know what to say. It was not the first time she had disappeared for a few days without telling anyone. It’s not like she wanted to worry her big sister or any of her friends and every time she did so, she felt so guilty, but she just couldn’t help it. Sometimes she just needed to be left alone.

After half an hour the two sisters decided it was time to go. Mike and his nephew had left a few minutes ago. Kara tried to stand up, but she felt a stabbing pain in her right leg and fell back on her chair. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, waiting for the pain to go away. When she felt that the pain was finally gone, she took a deep breath and told her sister she was ready to go. Alex offered her help, but Kara refused it. She said it was the sudden movement that caused the sharp pain and resurged Alex she was fine. The older woman went to pay the bill, while Kara tried standing up again. This time she did it a lot slower.

Alex gave Kara a lift to her loft. On the way home, they didn’t talk much. In fact, it was so awkwardly quiet in the car that Alex turned the radio on and they were forced to listen to awful songs from the 90s because that was the only thing her radio picked. Still, though, it was a lot better than silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is inspired by another one I read recently, but I'm not quite sure what was the name. If I find the link, I will put it in the next chapter's notes.


	2. The Mysterious Guy in the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara and nia have a movie night and kara meets a familiar stranger at the market the next day

The next day Kara had an arrangement with her best friend Nia. If Kara needed to be completely honest, she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to see anyone, but Nia was insisting. She claimed she had found a really good movie, but didn’t want to watch it alone. When Kara offered her to watch it with her boyfriend she quickly made an excuse for why she can’t.

_Kara and William were cuddling on her couch while watching her favorite romantic comedy - “Funny Faces”. They were laughing and eating pizza when Kara’s phone buzzed. She grabbed it from the table and read the message._

_“Get up!” said Kara._

_“Why?”_

_“We forgot we have a double date today. Winn and Nia will be here soon.”_

It was around eight in the evening. Kara was taking a nap on her couch when the doorbell ring woke her up. She stood up from the couch and slowly approached the door. She looked at the peephole and saw it was Nia.

“Password” Kara jokingly said.

“Password?!” asked Nia confused. “You never told me any password!”

“Well, no password, no coming in” Kara laughed.

“Ugh… ” sighed Nia. “I guess I have to eat that family-size pizza alone in that hallway.”

Kara quickly opened the door and let Nia in. She left the pizza on the dining table and sat on one of the chairs. Kara took two bottles of water from the fridge and sat next to Nia. The woman opened the pizza and they both took slices.

“So,” Nia said, taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza slice. “I’m glad you’re back. I was really worried”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare any of you, but sometimes I just need to be alone”

“Yeah. I understand. It’s okay” Nia gave her friend a shoulder pat.

When they finished diner, Kara moved to the couch. She sat and put her right foot on the table like always. Nia took some blankets and accidentally covered Kara fully with one of them while throwing it to her. They laughed about it. Then she made some nice and warm popcorn.

After everything was ready, Nia took the bow of popcorns and drinks and settled next to her best friend.

“So, what’s that amazing movie you wanted to watch only with me?” asked Kara.

“What?” Nia looked surprised. “I thought you were going to pick the” and then she remembered how she told Kara she found an amazing movie. “Yeah, no, I totally forgot. The movie is… Um…” Nia started panicking.

“Look,” Kara put her hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I get that you are worried and I appreciate that you are making sure that I’m fine, but I am. You didn’t have to make some dumb excuses to hang out with me.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“Oh, no, I am, but I’m also relieved that Winn isn’t really taking yoga classes. He would break something before they even start the exercises.” Kara laughed.

“Yeah, that part I didn’t lie about,” Nia said laughing as well.

***

The next day Kara decided to go to the store and buy some fresh food. She was sick of ordering take-out. The woman put on some casual jeans, a hoodie, and her favorite jacket.

Kara thought of walking down the stairs instead of using the elevator. She wanted to get better, she really did, but after two floors of walking, she gave up and used the elevator for the rest of the floors. Usually, she was able to go down all the five floors, but the wheatear was bad today and that often affected her leg.

 _Hey,_ she thought to herself, _the investigating journalism didn’t really work for you, but Kara “The Wheatear Girl” Danvers might be your fit._

Kara went to the supermarket down the street. She took a cart and started filling it with vegetables. After taking enough tomatoes to feed an army, she headed to the frozen food section. Kara grabbed a tube of “Rocky Road” ice cream and a tube of “Triple Chocolate”, wondering which one to take. She ended up throwing both of them alongside a “Cocky Dough” one.

_“No, Kara, we can’t take every flavor of ice cream!” William protested. “We’re gonna bankrupt!”_

_“No!” laughed Kara. “We will save money!”_

_“HOW?!”_

_“We won’t need to give money for ice cream for weeks. That will save some money” the woman smiled._

_“This is not how money works.”_

_“Fine, we will take only three tubes.”_

“Hey!” Kara heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see a tall handsome man with blue eyes and brown messy hair waving at her. He looked very familiar, but Kara wasn’t sure where she had seen him before.

“Hi!” the woman raised her hand and waved awkwardly.

The rest of the day Kara spent wondering who he was. She had a weird feeling about it. And then things became even weirder when she saw him again the next day while she was walking in the park. Then she saw him again the day after at the cinema and again on the bus two days later. Each time he waved at her with a warm smile and she always felt that strange feeling as it wasn’t really a consequent.

 _Is that some kind of weird red thread magic?_ Kara thought when she saw him for the sixth time. _Or is he just a stalker?_ Although the woman wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, one thing was clear, she was about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops kinda forgot that the second chapter was in my drafts and not posted :/  
> buuuuuuuuuut I found the fanfic that inspired me - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108755/chapters/55290100 (and yes, I'm aware that it's sc and it's not everyone's cup of tea, but it's good, I promise. well, at least to the chapter I've read it to, still haven't finished the story :/ )


	3. Weird Meetings and Pepper Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara finally approaches her stalker and we find something more about him

“Excuse me!” Kara approached the blue-eyed man.

“Oh, hi!” he smiled.

“Um… I’ve noticed we seem to see each other very often recently.”

“I noticed that to…”

“And I can’t help but think - are you stalking me?” Kara reached the pocket of her coat and pulled out a pepper spray. “Because I’m warning you, this spray can be really nasty for your eyes.”

“What?!” that question left the man shocked. He stood back and covered his eyes. “Of course not! In fact, I was gonna ask you the same question, Kara. So, please don’t shoot.”

“How do you know my name?”

“You said it!” answered the man still covering his face.

“When?”

“In the café a few days ago when you were talking to me and my nephew, you said your name is Kara.”

And this is when it hit. She remembered the scene it the café with Aiden and that man. Kara quickly put away the spray and apologized.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just… tend to get a bit paranoiac from time to time.”

“No, don’t worry! It’s all fine. I’m often paranoiac myself if we need to be honest” the man laughed. “I’m Mike” he stretched out his hand.

“Kara,” she shook his hand. “But you already know that” she laughed awkwardly.

“Well, Kara, I’m not sure why we see each other that often, but just a week and a half ago I moved down the street so I presume that’s the reason… Or you’re the one stalking me and this is just you playing mind games on me” they both laughed.

“Who knows? I might be…” she said with a grin.

“Supergirl stalking me? Never expected something like that to happen…”

“Supergirl?” she laughed. “Believe it or not this is not the first time someone calls me that. My niece is obsessed with her. She even asked me if I can legally change my last name to Zor-El.”

“I have a friend who can help you with that” Mike joked.

“Gosh, please no. One time my niece made me dress like her… It was embarrassing.” Kara covered her face with her hands and laughed.

_It was a chilly November evening, around 6:30 pm. While Kara was making sure she had put everything in her superhero purse, William was getting ready in their bedroom. He wanted his Halloween costume to be a surprise._

_“So,” the man said entering the living room. “What do you think?”_

_He was wearing a tight superhero suit in black with a big blue bird on the front. Kara wasn’t sure if he looked funny or hot._

_“William, what on Earth are you wearing?” she laughed._

_“Since you decided… or rather was forced to wear a Supergirl suit, I decided it would be a great idea to dress as a superhero as well.”_

_“And you are supposed to be? Birdman?” Kara joked._

_“Nightwing.”_

_“William, did you seriously think it was going to be a good idea to dress a character named Dick… While we go Trick or Treat with my seven-year-old niece?”_

_“I… did not think about that” Will admitted. “I’m sorry. In my defense though, my other option was to paint my whole body green and put on a purple suit and I thought that would permanently traumatize Abby.”_

_“This is why my big sister hates you!” Kara said with a grin._

_“She doesn’t!” protested Will._

_“Okay,” Kara said wrapping her hands around William’s neck. “She just dislikes you.”_

_“What? No!” he pouted._

_“It’s okay,” she said, pressing a kiss on his lips. “We all do” Kara laughed._

_“Kara!” he said in a high voice._

_“I’m just messing around. C’mon, let’s go! We don’t want to make Abby wait too much.”_

“Kara?” Mike asked when he noticed she wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I just remembered I have something to do” she apologized. "I have to go now. It was nice talking to you."

“Before you go, would you like to have coffee with me sometime?”

“Like a date?” she looked surprised.

“Gosh, no, not like a date… Not that you aren’t beautiful or anything. I’m not trying to say that” Mike stopped and took a deep breath. “Look, I thought maybe we could be friends, even though now when I’m saying it out loud it sounds weird.”

“No, it’s fine. I would actually love to have coffee with you. And I promise, this time I won’t try to spray you with paper spray” she gave him a big smile.

***

The next day, when Mike went to take his usual order of black coffee with ham sandwich from the police station’s café, the cashier, Edna – a woman around her thirties with green eyes and long black hair, tied up in a bun, couldn’t help but notice how happy and smiley he looked. She was surprised to see him like that.

“Michael? Is that even you?” a little smirk appeared on the woman’s face. “You are glowing.”

“What?” he smiled. “Can’t a man be happy?”

“Yes, he can, but I didn’t know you can as well” she started laughing at her own joke.

Mike laughed sarcastically, grabbing the coffee and sandwich from the counter. He took a bite from the sandwich and quickly got out of the café before it got crowded. The man ran up the stairs. He used that as cardio before work, although his floor was the third one and it wasn’t a big challenge for him.

Mike sat on his desk and finished his breakfast, still smiling like an idiot. He had texted Kara earlier this morning and she agreed to have a coffee with him later that day. His friend Winn, who was sitting on the desk across his, noticed that and felt curious enough to ask.

“Dude, why are you smiling so much?” he asked.

“Why is everybody telling me that?” Mike sighed.

“Because you never smile!”

“That’s not true! I smile… a lot actually.”

“Yeah, sure” Winn laughed. “I’m surprised you even know what a smile is.”

“So funny,” said Mike seriously. “I’m dying out of laugh here.”

“So… Care to tell me why you’re so smiley today?”

“I found a new frie-”

Before Mike can finish, his phone rang. He reached his pocket and pulled it. The man looked at the caller. _An unknown number_? _That’s weird._ He thought. Mike picked up the phone.

“Hello?” he started.

“Michael Matthews?”

“Yeah?”

“I have information about Leviathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I had other ideas of what the circumstances of their first meeting will be but stopped on this version. One of them was Kara walking her cat in the park but thought that would be weird. Another one was them meeting in a support group, but thought it was a lot like "The Fault in Our Stars" so...  
> (And yes, I am just as late with the uploading of the chapters as I am with my homework)


End file.
